1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of ceiling tiles. More specifically, the present invention discloses a method for resurfacing a ceiling tile.
2. Statement of the Problem
False ceilings are used in many buildings throughout the world. False ceilings are relatively inexpensive, easy to install, and once installed, provide convenient access to wiring and plumbing in the ceiling infrastructure. However, the ceiling tiles used with false ceilings are easily stained by water leaks, dust, and air pollution in the building. Therefore, a need exists to resurface old ceiling tiles. In addition, some ceiling tiles break during the manufacturing process and during installation. Therefore, another need exists to repair broken ceiling tiles. In addition, dust and other debris tends to accumulate on the top or back surface of the ceiling tiles. If the ceiling tile is not cleaned prior to reinstallation in the false ceiling, this dust and debris continues to accumulate or can become airborne, creating health and environmental concerns. Therefore, yet another need exists to encase the entire ceiling tile, covering both the front and back surfaces and sealing the ceiling tile about its perimeter. Further, ceiling tiles can become misaligned if bumped or not correctly positioned in the false ceiling. Therefore, another need exists for a flap around the perimeter of the ceiling tile to maintain its position in the false ceiling.
Methods to resurface ceiling tiles have been used in the past, including the following:
Muller discloses a method to cover a tile with a heat-softened thermoplastic sheet drawn into the fissures of the surface of the tile by a vacuum. The sheet is then loosened from the surface of the tile after cooling by a vacuum. The membrane is adhesively attached to the tile along the edges prior to or during the application of the vacuum.
Thompson discloses a method of vacuum-forming laminated articles. An adhesive layer is sprayed on the top surface of the substrate and a textured vinyl skin is heat softened and applied over the adhesive layer as the cover layer. The edges of the sheet are manually tucked under the edges of the substrate.
Hirano et al. disclose a method of producing a laminated sheet-like material.
Halls discloses a method and apparatus for on-site repair and refinishing of building panels. The panel is sprayed with adhesive, a sheet of decorative material is attached, and the panel is then run through pinch rollers.
Halls et al. disclose a method and apparatus of refinishing a panel. The panel is placed on a support surface having a plurality of perforations so that the back surface of the panel is in contact with the perforated support surface. An adhesive is applied to one side of an air-impervious sheet and the sheet is placed over the panel. A vacuum is drawn between the sheet and the perforated support surface to collapse the sheet tightly against the surface so that it substantially conforms to the contour of the panel surface.
Takahashi discloses an improvement for manufacture of a core body covered with a flexible plastic sheet using a mold with a vacuum chamber.
Evans et al. disclose a vacuum bag that readily conforms to the surface contour of the work piece at low pressures without failure.
Copeland discloses a panel sealing system for heat sealing a plastic layer to a panel member. The panel members are heat sealed by a continuous closed-cell coating.
Itoyama et al. disclose a vacuum laminating apparatus and method. The material to be laminated is placed in a laminating space formed by a base member, a tube and flexible lid member and the material is heated while a vacuum is created in the space.
3. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art references discussed above show a method to resurface a ceiling tile in which the entire ceiling tile is encased and a flap is formed about the perimeter of the ceiling tile. The method of the present invention encases the entire ceiling tile. That is, a facing covers the front surface of the ceiling tile and a backing covers the back surface of the ceiling tile. The facing and the backing extend beyond the edges about the perimeter of the ceiling tile and adhere together to form a flap that seals the perimeter of the ceiling tile. In addition, the flap that is formed by the overlap of the facing and the backing maintains the position of the ceiling tile in the false ceiling. Furthermore, overlapping the facing and the backing in the method of the present invention reduces the need for dimensional accuracy and the extra step of wrapping the edge of the facing and backing about the ceiling tile is eliminated.
The present invention is a method for encasing a broken or used ceiling tile in a fresh facing and a fresh backing. The back surface of the ceiling tile to be resurfaced is positioned adjacent to a vacuum table and an air-permeable facing is placed over the front surface of the ceiling tile so that the facing overlaps each edge about the perimeter of the ceiling tile. When an air-permeable facing is used, the facing is also covered with an air-impermeable cover to facilitate the step of drawing the facing onto the ceiling tile by vacuum. Preferably, a support frame is placed surrounding the ceiling tile to provide support for the facing that overlaps about the perimeter of the ceiling tile. A vacuum is applied through the vacuum table to draw the facing onto the ceiling tile until it adheres to the ceiling tile. The ceiling tile is then flipped over so the front surface of the ceiling tile is positioned adjacent to the vacuum table. An air-impermeable backing is placed over the ceiling tile so that the backing extends beyond the perimeter of the ceiling tile. The vacuum is once again applied through the vacuum table to draw the backing onto the ceiling tile until it adheres to the ceiling tile. The backing also adheres to the facing to form a flap about the perimeter of the ceiling tile. The flap can be formed near the front surface or near the back surface. As such, the ceiling tile is encased between the facing and the backing and sealed about its perimeter by the flap. The support frame can then be used as a guide to cut the flap to the desired dimensions. In one embodiment, a source of heat such as a heat lamp can be used to apply heat to the facing and the backing while the vacuum is applied to facilitate adhesion of the facing and the backing to the ceiling tile.
These and other advantages, features, and objects of the present invention will be more readily understood in view of the following detailed description and the drawings.